Miss You
by Rika Shimon
Summary: Karena obat untuk kerinduan adalah pertemuan dengan orang terkasih, tentu saja kan?/NaruHina fict/


Story: Miss You

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Miss You© Akari Yuka

Rating: T

Genre: Romence

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata

Warning: AU, Typo, Misstypo, OOC, DLDR!

.

.

.

Malam ini sunyi

Tapi tidak hatiku

Dengarkah engkau ia meneriakkan namamu?

xxx

Layar komputer bercahaya terang di dalam ruangan yang gelap. Jam menunjukkan telah lewat tengah malam. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu akan beranjak tidur. Tangannya masih sibuk menari-nari di papan keyboard.

_Haahhhh kapan tugas ini akan selesai?_

Raut wajahnya gusar. Dahinya berkerut tampak seperti berpikir keras. Ia terus-menerus menggerutu dalam hati, merasa kesal karena tugas sekolahnya tidak kunjung selesai.

Menit-menit berlalu. Ketika gadis itu mengetik tanda titik terakhir tanda berakhirnya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan malam itu, ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Setelah menyimpan _softcopy_ dalam _flashdisk_, gadis itu menggerakkan kursor ke _icon web browser_ dan membukanya.

Matanya yang lelah menjelajahi halaman web pada layar.

narutoramen miss you...

narutoramen tugas sudah selesai... tidak ada kerjaan, bosan

narutoramen dosen nggak datang, kelas ditiadakan. satu kelas bersorak sorai :D

Status twitter-nya masih sama dari terakhir kali gadis itu mengecek. Ia menghela nafas. Pacarnya yang tengah menimba ilmu nun jauh disana memang bukan tipe yang _addicted_ dengan jejaring sosial. Dalam satu hari, mungkin cuma ada satu atau dua _tweet_. Tiga _tweet _terakhir yang tercantum di halaman _profile_-nya saja masing-masing berjarak satu hari.

Gadis itu sangat ingin menanyakan kabar kekasihnya, tapi akhir-akhir ini lelaki itu sibuk dengan urusan kampusnya, dan gadis itu takut mengganggu. Namun, tweet terakhir yang ada membuatnya sedikit terhibur. Gadis itu mulai mengetik.

hinatahyuuga is it me? or not? RT narutoramen: miss you...

Setelah mengarahkan kursor ke kolom _Tweet This_, jari telunjuknya menekan tombol kiri mouse dan mengarahkan kursor ke kolom silang di pojok kanan atas halaman. Gadis itu mematikan komputernya, seketika ruangan menjadi lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Kemudian ia naik ke tempat tidur. Mungkin karena kelelahan, gadis itu segera saja terlelap dalam mimpinya.

xxx

Semilir angin menderu

Adakah ia membawa kabar darimu?

Sore ini angin cukup kencang. Bila tak dipegang erat, kertas-kertas di pangkuannya mungkin bisa-bisa terbang berhamburan. Rambut pirangnya ikut bergoyang seiring arah angin bertiup. Mata lelaki itu menatap ke depan. Sorotnya begitu jauh. Seakan tengah memandang sesuatu yang berkilo-kilometer jaraknya dari tempat dirinya terduduk sendiri.

"Hei, Naruto!"

Naruto tersentak. Tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh, Kiba."

Lelaki bernama Kiba itu berjalan menghampiri. "Sedang apa kau? Bengong sendirian disini?" katanya sambil duduk di samping Naruto.

"Siapa yang bengong? Aku tidak bengong," balas Naruto tenang dengan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aaaa… Aku tau!"

"Tau apa?"

"Kau sedang kangen sama Hinata, kan? Iya, kan? Mengakulah!" tuduh Kiba.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh, begitu. Jadi benar kan, kangen? Ah, sungguh kasihan pemuda satu ini," ujar Kiba sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

Naruto menepis tepukan itu. "Hentikan! Aku tidak ada berkata seperti itu!" wajahnya memerah.

Sementara Kiba malah makin memperkeras tepukannya di pundak Naruto. "Sudahlah, jangan coba menipuku! Aku tau rasa rindu di hatimu sudah meluap-luap dan siap meledak!"

"Hentikan, Kiba!" kata Naruto dengan suara tertahan. Beberapa orang yang lewat mulai melirik mereka karena suara Kiba yang melampau batas volume wajar.

"Naru… Naru… Sungguh pilu takdir percintaanmu, kawan. Jarak begitu tega memisahkan kalian berdua! Kalau kau rindu, merindulah! Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah! Menangislah di pundak Kiba ini!"

"%#%&$%#&!"

Naruto dengan muka merah padam, beranjak berdiri dan berusaha menjauh dari sobatnya itu. Namun, segera saja Kiba berjalan mengikutinya.

"Hei, Naruto! Aku kan cuma bercanda! Jangan ngambek, dong."

"Hentikan semua ocehanmu itu!"

"Iya deh, iya."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Kiba berjalan ke samping Naruto dan merangkulnya.

"Jadi? Ada masalah apa?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau ini…" Kiba ingin membantah ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Halo? Oh, ya, aku di dekat gerbang timur. Eh? Sekarang? Ya, baiklah," Kiba memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana _jeans_-nya. Kemudian memandang Naruto dan berkata,

"Aku harus pergi, Naruto! Kalau kau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku! Jangan segan-segan, Kiba ini akan selalu ada untukmu!" ujarnya panjang lebar sambil berlari menjauh. Tampak terburu-buru.

Naruto hanya memandangi Kiba yang pergi sambil mengoceh itu. Memahami kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswa. Bagaimana tidak, ia pun sama juga. Hari-harinya sudah terisi dengan berbagai macam tugas dari individu hingga kelompok, ujian-ujian yang serasa tidak ada habisnya, dan tentu saja belajar.

Angin berhembus kembali. Menerbangkan sehelai kertas dari tangan Naruto, namun berhasil ditangkapnya kembali. Ia rapikan kertas-kertas itu. Melihat jam tangan yang terlilit di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan mulai berjalan ke ruangan dosen.

Seiring langkah semilir angin membelai pipi. Terdengarkah bisikannya yang meniupkan kabar kerinduan?

xxx

Melempar tas ke lantai, membanting diri di kasur empuk. Berbaring telentang dan melepas penat. Sekolah hingga sore memang melelahkan. Gadis itu memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Diam selama beberapa saat. Kemudian ia memalingkan kepalanya, menghadap ke arah meja belajar.

Di atas meja belajar itu berdiri tegak sebuah figura kayu. Membingkai sebuah foto dengan latar taman bermain. Dua orang remaja tengah tersenyum di foto itu, terlihat bahagia.

Hinata beranjak dan duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Meletakkan kepalanya berbaring di meja, menghadap figura. Memandangi lelaki yang tersenyum di foto itu, meresapi kerinduan yang datang pelan-pelan. Merasuk di hati, berkembang menjadi-jadi dari hari ke hari.

Ingin bertemu…

Ingin bertemu…

Ingin bertemu…

xxx

Layar monitor menampilkan sebuah halaman _web_. Naruto tersenyum membaca sebuah _tweet_ yang masuk di _mention_-nya.

Hinatahyuuga is it me? or not? RT Narutoramen: miss you...

Jari-jari Naruto mengetik balasan di _keyboard_.

Narutoramen of course it is you RT Hinatahyuuga: is it me? or not? RT Narutoramen: miss you...

Setelah mengklik tombol _Tweet This_, Naruto membuka _profile_ Hinata. Membaca satu persatu _tweet tweet_ yang di-_post_ kekasihnya. Namun matanya terpaku pada satu _tweet_.

Hinatahyuuga ingin bertemu…

_Aku juga…_ bisik hatinya.

Malam ini, rasa rindu itu membuncah, semakin ingin tumpah.

xxx

Ruangan itu sunyi. Hanya ada bunyi ketikan di papan keyboard. Naruto tengah berkutat dengan bahan mata kuliahnya yang akan dipresentasikan hari Senin. Hari itu hari Sabtu. Akhir minggu yang harusnya dilewati dengan santai, istirahat, melepas lelah rutinitas dalam seminggu. Namun apa daya, tugas kuliah tak mengenal kalender. Sedari pagi lelaki itu sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Naruto diam menatap layar. Membaca ulang apa yang telah diketiknya. Beberapa kali ia memperbaiki kesalahan pengetikan. Kemudian ia bersandar pada kursi. Merasa lelah. Akalnya sedang agak macet. Mungkin saatnya istirahat dulu.

Dimatikannya laptop, beranjak dari kursi dan meregangkan tubuh. Otot-ototnya serasa kaku. Naruto berjalan ke arah dapur hendak menyeduh segelas teh ketika ia, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, terpaku di hadapan sebuah figura kayu. Dalam bentuk dan ukuran yang sama, tentu juga dengan fotonya. Sama persis dengan yang ada di meja belajar Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum melihat foto itu. Mengenang sejenak ketika mereka berdua berkencan di taman bermain. Berjalan bergandengan tangan, mencoba beberapa wahana, dan duduk berdua di dalam bianglala kala senja. Ah, makin diingat, makin membuat rindu saja.

Kalau bisa ia mau keluar rumah sekarang juga, segera ke tempat gadis itu berada. Tapi saat ini tidak bisa, tampaknya ia masih harus bersabar. Tidak adakah keajaiban yang dapat membuat gadis itu muncul di hadapannya sekarang? Nah, mulai mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

Kakinya mulai melangkah lagi ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi.

_Ting tong_.

Siapa yang datang?

_Ting tong_.

Oh, itu pasti Kiba. Dia kan mau mengembalikan _flashdisk_-ku .

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu. Bel tak berbunyi lagi. Mungkin seseorang yang datang itu sedang menunggu dibukakan pintu. Naruto masih berpikir yang datang adalah Kiba. Ia mungkin lupa bahwa Kiba punya kebiasaan memencet bel berulang kali sampai pintu dibukakan.

Cklek. Pintu terbuka.

"Uaaa!"

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Ia baru saja hendak memencet bel lagi ketika tiba-tiba pintu itu nyaris menabrak dirinya.

Sementara Naruto terdiam.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Eeh… Anuu… Aku datang karena ini akhir minggu dan… Dan kukira kau bilang… Eeh… Sesekali aku boleh datang berkunjung…" gadis itu terbata-bata.

Naruto masih diam saja.

Hinata melanjutkan. "Ehmm… Apa aku menganggu? Kalau iya aku pulang sa-"

Belum sempat kalimatnya selesai, Hinata sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Wajahnya tenggelam dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Tidak, jangan pulang," Naruto mempererat pelukannya. "Aku senang kau datang."

Beberapa saat mereka diam. Hanya diam. Berharap bisa memperlambat waktu. Kalau bisa memerangkapnya, menghentikannya. Tidak merelakan sesenti pun jarak memisahkan mereka lagi.

Perlahan kedua lengan Hinata merengkuh tubuh lelaki itu. Membalas pelukannya. Naruto semakin mempererat dekapannya. Akhirnya, rindu itu terlampiaskan juga.

Ternyata memang, obat rindu itu hanya satu: bertemu.

**END**


End file.
